A Two to Tutor Reunion Special
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: With the twins on their way, Brittany, Simon, and the others take the opportunity to look back on their passed experiences.


**Okay, I couldn't resist! I can't stop! I love Two to Tutor too much to ever stop! *takes a breath* Now that I'm done making excuses, let's get started.**

**A TTT Reunion Special: No Regrets; Lessons Learned**

"Brittany, you are so lucky." Jeanette said rubbing Brittany's extending belly.

Brittany giggled. "That was sort of random. What brought this on?" She asked sitting back into her couch.

"Well, you have an adorable daughter and two babies on the way." Jeanette explained tucking her leg under her body in order to face Brittany. "I can't wait to have a baby of my own."

Brittany smiled and began caressing her own stomach. "Be careful what you wish for." She said. "Remember what I did to Ellie when she said that?"

"_Finally," Brittany sighed in relief as Kyleigh's eyes, at long last, shut._

_She gently placed Kyleigh into her crib trying not to wake her up. She quietly and cautiously left the room and softly shut the door behind her. Eleanor walked up behind Brittany and giggled at the sight of her. "Hey Britt…"_

"_Shh!" Brittany said quickly clapping her hand over Eleanor's mouth. "She's asleep." She whispered almost inaudibly._

_Eleanor nodded understandingly as Brittany removed her hand. They slowly and quietly made their way downstairs to the living room. "Whoa, you look horrible." Eleanor laughed once it was safe to speak again._

"_Thanks," Brittany said letting out a chuckle of her own. "You wouldn't look so hot if you had to raise a screaming child all by yourself." She said collapsing onto the couch in exhaustion._

"_You're not raising her all by yourself." Eleanor said sitting beside her. "Simon is helping you."_

"_Hello! Do you see Simon?" Brittany asked extending her arms out, as if she actually wanted Eleanor to look for Simon._

"_Calm down; you know what I mean." Eleanor said rolling her eyes. Brittany closed her eyes as she relaxed into the couch. "Besides, I think you're lucky. I can't wait to have a baby." _

"_Yes you can." Brittany mumbled, half asleep._

"_I know; it would still be great to have one."_

"_Eleanor, babies are a great responsibility." Brittany said barely opening her eyes. _

"_I know, but I think I could handle it. You're probably blowing this out of proportion as usual." Eleanor said switching on the T.V._

_Brittany's eyes flew open as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Let's prove it." She said smiling slyly._

"_What?" Eleanor asked, confused._

_Brittany sat up, now fully awake due to the excitement of her plan. "You can take care of Kyleigh for a week and prove that taking care of a baby is as hard as I make it seem." Brittany said._

_Eleanor thought about it. "What if I prove that it isn't?" She asked._

_Brittany suddenly began laughing. Eleanor only stared as she waited for Brittany to give her attention once more. "Oh, you were serious." She said when she noticed Eleanor's look. Brittany put her legs up on the couch as she thought. "Well, if you prove that it's easy then… I'll give you half of my paycheck for the next month and I'll stop complaining about Kyleigh."_

"_So, you'll just stop talking then?" Eleanor asked._

"_But if you don't…" Brittany continued, ignoring Eleanor's comment. "You have to take care of Kyleigh for another week." Brittany extended her hand. "Do we have a deal?"_

_Eleanor thought about it. "Sure." She said shaking her sister's hand to seal the deal._

"Oh, yeah." Jeanette said as she remembered the deal they made. "That week messed her up."

"I know, right?" Brittany said laughing. "That's the price you pay when I'm right." She giggled. "Remember how Simon reacted when he found out?"

"_You _sold _our daughter!?" Simon exclaimed from his end of the phone._

"_I didn't sell her. I'm not receiving anything from this." Brittany said sitting back into the couch eating a chocolate turtle._

"_Knowing you, you're probably sitting back eating chocolate while Eleanor does all of that work." Simon said._

_Brittany wrinkled her brow in offense. "I am not!" She said taking another bite of her turtle. Eleanor then came in with a screaming Kyleigh in her arms, attempting to get her to stop. "Ellie, please; I'm on the phone." Brittany said._

_Eleanor glared at her sister as she left the room. "Uh-huh." Simon responded skeptically._

"_I am teaching her a valuable lesson." Brittany said swinging her legs onto the couch. "A lesson, that if taught to me properly, would've help me avoid this whole situation." She said as she began to file her nails._

"_Liar,"_

_Brittany glared even though he couldn't see her face. "Shut up,"_

"_Admit it; we still would've done it." Simon said with a laugh._

"_But we're not doing it again until we're married." Brittany said._

"_Liar!" Simon laughed._

"_I am not!" Brittany said laughing as well._

"_You're thinking about doing it again right now, aren't you?"_

_Brittany remained silent._

_Simon chuckled. "I knew it."_

"_That doesn't mean it'll happen." Brittany said. "And if you knew I was about us doing it again, then technically, weren't you thinking about it too?" She asked with a small smile._

_Simon chuckled again. "I never said I wasn't." He said._

_Brittany gasped playfully. "I knew it! You want it just as badly as I do."_

"_But I can control myself."_

"_So can I." Brittany said defensively._

"_Okay, I'll make a deal with you." Simon said. "If you can last longer than I can, then…"_

"_You'll be my love slave?" Brittany suggested with a giggle._

"_Alright, fine." Simon agreed. "But if I last longer than you, then…"_

"_I would be happy be your love slave." Brittany said with a small giggle._

"_I'm more than sure you would." Simon chuckled. "So, do we have a deal?"_

"_Deal."_

Brittany and Jeanette laughed at the memory of this. "Yeah, I see how well that turned out." Jeanette said once again rubbing Brittany's stomach.

"For your information, _this…_" Brittany said pointing at her belly. "…is not my fault." She laughed. "Which means Simon was wrong, and I was right!" Brittany squealed excitedly. "I win!" She said clapping her hands in victory.

Jeanette rolled her eyes at Brittany as Simon walked into the door. "Hey, Simon," Jeanette greeted.

"Hey Jeanette," Simon said putting down his keys.

"Hello! I'm your wife. Where's my greeting?" Brittany asked, waving her hand to make herself known.

Simon chuckled and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry," He said pecking her on the lips.

"How was work?" Jeanette asked.

"Work was work." Simon said with a sigh. "So, what did you two do all day?"

"We talked, reminisced; you know girl stuff." Brittany explained with a shrug.

"Reminisced? …About what?"

"…Anything and everything…" Brittany said. "Like junior prom."

"_I still can't believe you're not going." Eleanor said as Brittany zipped up her dress._

"_I'd rather stay here with Kyleigh. I can't trust just _anyone_ with my baby." Brittany said putting the final touches on Eleanor's hair. Eleanor stared at Brittany with a shocked expression. "What?" She asked with an amused smile._

"_I'm sorry; you just sounded like a mom." Eleanor said. "It was weird." She laughed._

"_Well, Ellie, I _am _a mom." Brittany said stepping back to admire her work. "So, what do you think?" She asked._

"_Brittany, it looks awesome!" Eleanor said. "Kyleigh is one lucky baby."_

"_Actually, _I'm _the lucky one." Brittany said smiling to herself. Brittany sighed at the sound of Kyleigh stirring and whimpering through the baby monitor._

"_It sounds like someone is getting fussy." Eleanor sang while putting on her earrings._

"_Yeah," Brittany said with a sigh. "I'll be right back." She said walking across the hall into the nursery. She gently lifted Kyleigh into her arms and smiled down at her. "Hey, why are you so fussy?" She asked though she expected no answer._

"_Maybe she wants her daddy." Jeanette suggested from the bathroom._

"_I want her daddy too. That's why we're in this mess." Brittany mumbled taking Kyleigh to the kitchen. She place a bottle into a bowl of warm water and sat in the living room as she waited for it to warm. "You know, when you're not screaming at me in the middle of the night, you can be kind of pleasant." Brittany said smiling down at Kyleigh. Kyleigh smiled in response causing Brittany to laugh. The cute mother-daughter moment was interrupted by the doorbell. "Is anyone going to get that?" Brittany called. When she heard no answer she sighed and carefully placed Kyleigh into a sitting position. "I guess Brittany will get it." She said opening the door._

"_What's up Brittany?" Alvin asked._

"_The sky..." Brittany answered mockingly._

_Alvin glared in response to her sarcasm._

"_Are Jeanette and Eleanor ready?" Theodore asked before a fight could break out._

"_Not quite, but you can come in and wait for them if you'd like." Brittany said opening the door wider._

"_Thanks," Theodore said as the both of them walked inside._

"_Hey, Kyleigh." Alvin said picking her up. "How's my favorite niece?" He asked. Kyleigh let out a squeal of delight in response._

"_Alvin, she's your _only _niece. Well, she _better _be." Brittany said sending a warning glare in Theodore's direction. Theodore blinked in confusion, not entirely comprehending._

"_We're ready!" Eleanor and Jeanette said coming down the stairs. Eleanor was wearing a short green and white cocktail dress and Jeanette was wearing a purple, silk, full-length dress._

"_Wow," Alvin and Theodore said simultaneously._

_Alvin handed Kyleigh back to Brittany and he and Theodore walked over to their individual dates. "Okay, I guess I'll get the camera." Brittany said awkwardly as she left to find her camera. _

"_Do you really like it?" Jeanette asked shyly._

"_I love it." Alvin said smiling at her. "You look better than Eleanor." He added to purposely get on Eleanor's nerves._

"_Can I kill him?" Eleanor asked._

"_Go for it!" Brittany encouraged, excitedly re-entering the room._

"_No!" Jeanette said. "I'd be crushed if he died." Jeanette said leaning her head on Alvin's shoulder._

"_Ha!" Alvin directed towards Brittany and Eleanor._

_Brittany sighed in disappointment and place Kyleigh back onto the couch. "Okay, the sooner we do this, the sooner Alvin leaves; so, smile!" Brittany said holding up her camera. She took several pictures of the two couples, then individual couples, then some of just Jeanette and Eleanor. "Alright, let's get one of just Theodore." Brittany said._

_Theodore looked confused "Uh, why?" He asked stepping out into view anyway._

"_Oh, just in case I have to hunt you down." Brittany said flashing a picture. Theodore's facial expression was immediately replaced with fear. "Okay, have fun!" Brittany said as they left the house. "…But not too much fun, Theo!" She called as they all piled into the limo and drove off. She closed the door and sighed at the sound of an empty house. "Well, Kyleigh it's just you and me." She said looking toward her over giggly baby. Brittany let out a giggle of her own. "What are you so giggly about?" She asked._

_Kyleigh stuck her fingers into her mouth and mumbled something that sounded similar to bottle. Brittany gasped. "Oh, right, your bottle." She said going to the kitchen to get it._

_***_

"_As cute as you are when you're awake, you're even cuter when you're asleep." Brittany whispered while placing Kyleigh back into her crib. She tip-toed out of the room not wanting to feel the wrath of a disturbed child. When the door finally shut she felt a gentle vibration against her leg. Brittany pulling out her phone and smiled at the name she saw on the caller id. "Hey, baby." She whispered._

"_Hey, I just got a call from Theodore. Did you threaten him?" Simon asked._

"…_Of course not…" Brittany said walking downstairs so she could talk normally. "I simply implied that a threat was being made." She explained plopping onto the couch._

"_It's almost scary that what you just said actually made sense to me." Simon laughed._

"_It's even scarier when I understand your geek-speak." Brittany said also laughing._

"_I also heard you did the responsible thing and stayed home with Kyleigh tonight." Simon said._

_Brittany shrugged. "I thought it would be best."_

_Simon chuckled. "I never thought I'd say this, but you work too hard Brittany."_

"_What do you mean?" Brittany asked._

"_I mean, you went from a teenage girl to a mother in her mid-thirties."_

_Brittany gasped. "I don't act _that _old." She said._

"…_Maybe not to you." Simon said. "Brittany, you need to be responsible but you also need to relax."_

"…_Right, in all my spare time...." Brittany said sarcastically. "And that's easy for you to say. You're living it up at college while I'm working my butt off here."_

"_College is more than non-stop parties; it's a lot of work. I almost never have a moment for myself."_

_Brittany sighed at the sound of knocking at the back door. "So why are you lecturing me about relaxing, when you barely have time to relax yourself?" She asked getting up to answer it._

"_Well, we both have a moment now. Let's use it."_

"_How do you suppose we do that?" Brittany asked as she opened the door only to be stunned by what she saw standing outside her door in a tuxedo._

"_Oh, I think I can think of something." Simon said smiling as Brittany's dazed expression._

"_Oh, my god!" Brittany exclaimed pulling Simon into a tight embrace. "But how did you… I thought you were… and this tux…!" Simon laughed at Brittany's over excitement. "Oh, my god- you are too amazing." Brittany said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a desired kiss._

_Simon smiled as she pulled away. "Wait, there's more." He said pulling a single pink rose corsage from behind his back and slipping it onto Brittany's wrist. _

_Brittany smiled happily as he used a button on a remote to play music from his car. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" Brittany asked wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Simon chuckled. "I'm not perfect, Brittany." He said wrapping his arms around her as they began to slow dance._

"_You're just being modest." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "But trust me, you're perfect."_

"That's so romantic." Jeanette said. "You never told me that story."

"Really?" Brittany asked. "I could've sworn I told you."

"No, you didn't."

Brittany tilted her head in confusion. "Are you sure?" Jeanette nodded. "Maybe that was Eleanor I told. Or maybe it was that lady who ran the nursery where I dropped off Kyleigh before I went to school."

"You know, memory loss is the first sign of old age." Alvin said sitting on the arm of the chair next to Jeanette.

Brittany immediately glared at him. "Who let you in here?" She asked.

"Your husband…" Alvin said pointing at Simon.

Brittany then turned and glared at Simon. "Did you want me to leave him out in the cold?" He asked.

"Yes!" Brittany said with a pout.

Alvin frowned out of fake hurt. "Brittany, you are so mean to me." He said holding his chest as if he were now physically hurt.

"Suck it up you big baby." Brittany said glaring at him.

"…Baby…?" Alvin exclaimed. "You're the one who is always whining and complaining about _everything!" _Alvin said rolling his eyes in the process.

"Oh, is that so!?" Brittany asked sitting up.

"Yeah, that's so!"

Simon and Jeanette rolled their eyes as they stood up and went into the kitchen in order to let Brittany and Alvin argue. "Those two are forever fighting." Jeanette said sitting at the table.

"I know! They even fought at the wedding rehearsal!"

"_Why are you wearing a crown?" Alvin asked staring at the top of Brittany's head._

_Brittany rolled her eyes. "It's not a crown, it's a tiara; there's a distinction."_

"…_Like it matters." Alvin said rolling his eyes. "Why are you wearing one?"_

"…_Because I can!" Brittany said getting annoyed._

_Alvin chuckled. "Is someone getting annoyed?" He asked just to annoy her more._

"_Someone is about to get punched out!"_

"_Would the both of you just stop it?" Simon asked in an annoyed tone from his place in the church._

"_He started it!"_

"_She started it!" Alvin and Brittany said simultaneously pointing an accusing finger at one another._

"Was there ever a moment where they weren't fighting?" Jeanette asked with a laugh.

"Yes, at our wedding; but they wasted no time fighting as soon as it was over." Simon laughed as well.

"They weren't fighting at some other times too." Jeanette said teasing nudging Simon. Simon laughed dryly, knowing exactly what she meant. "I think someone's jealous." Jeanette sang.

"Who could that be?" Simon asked.

Jeanette laughed at how stubborn he was being. "I've never known you to be the jealous type, Simon." She said.

"I'm not,"

"…Are so,"

"I don't have anything to be jealous about." Simon said bluntly.

"That's what jealous people say." Jeanette said smiling. Simon rolled his eyes. "You're jealous that Brittany and Alvin had a "_thing_"." Jeanette said making air quotes around the word thing.

"I couldn't care less about their _"thing" _because their _"thing" _is over with."

"…Whatever you say." Jeanette sang, raising her voice to another octave. Jeanette smiled to herself as they sat quietly. "It's awfully quiet in there." She whispered just loud enough for Simon to hear her. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He slowly shifted his eyes from his hands to the doorway where he could easily see what they were up to. Jeanette giggled. "I think they're done arguing; we can go back in now." She said. Simon stood up in a moment. "Don't be so eager, Simon." Jeanette laughed following him back to the living room.

"Hey," Brittany said noticing that they were coming back in. "Why did you two leave?" She asked as they both sat in their original spots.

"Some of us are tired of hearing the two of you argue about nothing." Jeanette said.

"I see," Brittany said nodding. "You were in there for a while… what did you talk about?" Brittany asked with slight suspicion in her voice.

Jeanette opened her mouth to answer but Simon stopped her. "Nothing," He said glaring at her. Jeanette only giggled in response.

"You know, we shouldn't keep secrets; we _are _married." Brittany said laying her head on Simon's chest and batting her eyes cutely.

"That's true," Simon said. "So, who was your first?" He asked raising a curious brow.

"Then again, we don't have to share _everything_." Brittany said immediately sitting up.

Simon laughed. "No, I want to know. Who was it?"

"I'm sure I've told you before." Brittany said nervously playing with her hair.

Simon chuckled. "And I'm sure you haven't; now tell me who it was."

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it." She said attempting to stand.

Simon rolled his eyes. "I'll get it," He said so Brittany wouldn't have to move.

He opened the door to reveal Eleanor and Theodore. "Hey, Si!" Eleanor said hugging him.

"Hey, Ellie." Simon said hugging her back. "What brings the two of you by?"

"Before we tell you," Eleanor interrupted just as Theodore was about to reply. "Are my sisters here?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah, they're…" Eleanor pushed passed him and ran into the living room.

Alvin looked up and saw Eleanor rushing in excitedly. "How cute…" He said.

"What?" Eleanor asked skeptically.

"You're growing a mustache too." He laughed.

Eleanor glared, pushed him off the arm of the couch, and sat in his place. "Okay, guess what." Eleanor asked ignoring Alvin's glare.

"What?" Brittany and Jeanette asked also ignoring Alvin.

Simon and Theodore finally came over and helped Alvin up. "Theodore proposed!" She exclaimed showing them the ring as proof.

"Oh, my god!" The two of them exclaimed excitedly.

Jeanette jumped from her seat and hugged Eleanor while Alvin, Simon, and Theodore engaged in man-hugs. "Guys," Brittany called. Everyone continued hugging and congratulating Eleanor and Theodore. "Guys," Brittany tried again only to still get no response. "People!" She exclaimed, finally getting everyone's attention. "Someone come hug the pregnant lady." She said.

"Come here," Alvin said hugging Brittany.

Brittany cringed and began squirming. "Ew; get off me!" She said pushing him away.

Everyone laughed at Brittany's reaction as they sat and once again started to converse. "I see everyone decided to meet up and just hang out. Did no one think to call the cute one?" Eleanor asked.

"We did, but he brought you along." Alvin mumbled.

Eleanor glared at him and smacked him with a throw pillow. "How did this quarrel between you and Eleanor start?" Brittany asked.

"Don't change the subject." Simon said. "Who was your first?" He asked again.

"You know it was so long ago; I don't think I remember." Brittany said obviously lying.

Eleanor wrinkled her brow as she thought. "…Wasn't it…?" Brittany began coughing and clearing her throat. She shot Eleanor glare as a sign to keep her mouth shut. "…Wasn't it funny how everything between us started, Alvin?" Eleanor covered.

"No it wasn't." Alvin said absently. Eleanor punched him in the arm for being so stupid. "Ow! What I meant to say was, it wasn't funny in a "ha-ha" sort of way." Alvin corrected.

"So, what happened?" Jeanette asked now curious.

"She…"

Eleanor punched him in the arm again. "Nothing; it's not important." She said glaring at him.

"Come on! You just can't give someone a cookie and ten seconds later you yank it away." Theodore explained also curious about what happened.

"Now I want a cookie." Brittany mumbled rubbing her tummy. "Simon," She called in her cutest voice. Simon sighed and went into the kitchen before she could finish. "Thank you!" She called after him.

"Now, to get back on topic, what happened between the two of you?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Alvin whispered.

"The hell you will!" Eleanor said punching Alvin in the arm once again.

"If Jeanette gets to know, then I want to know too." Brittany whined.

"Jeanette isn't going to know because Alvin isn't going to tell her." Eleanor clarified. "So everyone, drop it."

"But…"

"I said drop it!" Eleanor slapped Theodore in the arm for trying to bring it up again.

"Jeez, baby, you are lethal with that thing." Theodore said rubbing his arm in pain.

"At least she only hit you once." Alvin mumbled rubbing his own arm.

Brittany chuckled at Theodore and Alvin comparing injuries but stopped as soon as she saw Simon. "What took you so long?" She asked glaring at him. "I told you to get me a cookie! How long does it take to walk into the kitchen and grab a box of cookies? I could've starved to death because you decided to walk slower than molasses pours!" She exclaimed. Simon responded by slowly lifting the box of cookies into view. "Ooh, gimme!" She said snatching the box from him.

"How do you put up with that?" Everyone asked looking at Simon.

Brittany glared at everyone. "Put up with _what_?" She asked, aiming one especially nasty glare at Simon.

Simon shifted his eyes nervously. "Uh, hey look Kyleigh is home!" He pointed out as he noticed Kyleigh walking through the door.

Kyleigh froze as she looked around at all the people in her living room. "Um, hi."

"Hey, sweetie." Brittany greeted happily. "How was your first day of school?"

"I love kindergarten. The conversations on the jungle gym were so stimulating. Tomorrow we'll be discussing the dissimilarity involving the psychological and substantial reimbursement of calisthenics." Kyleigh responded bouncing up the stairs.

Everybody turned and looked at Simon for a translation. "I have no idea." He said with utter shock written on his face.

"I don't feel as bad now; she's smarter than Simon too!" Brittany said excitedly. She looked up and saw that Simon was glaring at her. "Not that you're not smart." She said smiling meekly. Simon continued to glare at her. "Einstein turns in his grave at the very mention of your name." She added still smiling at him.

"You're damn right." Simon said finally satisfied with her response.

"Speaking of names," Eleanor said. "Have you decided on any names yet?" She asked rubbing Brittany's stomach.

"No, Simon and I decided that we wanted to wait until we saw the babies. Then maybe the names will just come to us." Brittany explained.

"Aw," Jeanette and Eleanor harmonized.

"Are you sure this isn't just an excuse for a _certain someone_ to get some peace this time?" Alvin asked.

_Simon groaned as his phone rang again. He looked up at the clock to see it was only ten minutes after the last time it rang. "Simon, if you don't answer that phone I'm throwing it out the window." Simon's roommate said throwing a pillow at Simon's head._

_Simon huffed and snatched his phone off his nightstand. "What is it Brittany?"_

"_Simon, I can't decide." Brittany's voice came. "Which name do you like more; Jennifer or Kristin?" She asked looking through books full of baby names._

_Simon sighed. "I don't know." He said tiredly._

"_You're not giving very much input, Si." Brittany said, annoyed._

"_Excuse me for sleeping at night, Britt." Simon said in the same tone._

_Brittany sighed. "I'm sorry. The last thing I want is to start a fight." She said. "But I'm getting closer to my due date and we still don't have a name picked for her." She said frantically flipping through the pages._

_Simon yawned and shut his eyes. "We'll think of something, but when the time is right. We'll find a name." He said slowly falling asleep._

"_I guess you're right." Brittany said, though she continued looking._

_Simon smiled at the sound of her still turning pages. "I can hear you looking, Britt." He mumbled. "Don't stress yourself out…" Simon yawned again. "…again."_

"_I'm not." Brittany reassured. "I'm going to bed right now." She lied as she tried to look through the books a bit quieter._

_Simon chuckled. "You're such a liar," He said. "but good night anyway." He said hanging up his phone._

"_Finally!" Simon's roommate sighed as they both relaxed into their beds. _

_No more than twenty seconds later Simon's phone went off again. Rather than threatening Simon or his phone, he got up, grabbed his blankets and pillows, and went to sleep in the hallway. Simon sighed and picked up his phone. "What?" He said not concerned with being polite, he knew who it was._

"_What about Kyleigh?"_

"_That's great! I love it! Good night!" Simon hung up his phone and turned it off for the rest of the night. He'd have to deal with hurricane Brittany, but at least he'd do it with his full eight hours._

"…Hurricane Brittany?" Brittany asked glaring at Simon.

"Those weren't my exact words." Simon said.

"Didn't you say she was more like a tornado in a trailer park?" Theodore asked.

Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany's jaws dropped in outrage. "Thank you, Theodore." Simon said sarcastically.

"Actually," Jeanette spoke up. "I don't blame you for saying that." She said.

"Netta!" Brittany exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, Brittany when you went into labor it was hell… for _all_ of us." Eleanor admitted.

_Brittany sighed as she switched to another position, hoping it would be more comfortable. It wasn't. "Ugh!" She groaned as she shifted again._

"_Brittany, I know you're pregnant, but please stop moving. Neither of us can sleep with you doing that." Simon mumbled from his side of the bed._

_Brittany huffed again. "All you do is complain, Simon. When life gives you lemons you make lemonade." She said turning onto her back._

"_If the lemonade is tart I'm going to complain." Simon mumbled to himself, but Brittany still heard him._

_She grabbed one of the pillows that she had thrown on the floor. "Well, who's at fault for the lemonade being tart? Huh, Simon?" Brittany asked, beating him between words._

"_Oh my god! Shut up!" Eleanor yelled from her room._

"_Some of us have school in the morning!" Jeanette also screamed._

"_All of you shut up!" Miss Miller yelled and then slammed her door._

_Simon sighed in relief when all was quiet again. His peace didn't last. His eyes shot open when Brittany began moving again. "Um, Simon." Brittany called, sitting up right._

_Simon groaned. "What is it this time?"_

"I think the babies are coming." Brittany said holding her stomach.

"Brittany, you were only carrying Kyleigh at the time. It was just one baby." Theodore said.

"No, the _babies _are coming." Brittany said in hopes to clarify. Everyone sat for a moment as they tried to get what she was saying. "I'm going into labor!" She screamed.

"Oh," They all said nodding as they finally got it. Brittany watched in confusion as everybody sat there. "OH!" They all exclaimed jumping up and rushing around. After a few minutes everything was finally settled. Eleanor and Theodore were informing friends and relatives, Jeanette and Alvin were babysitting Kyleigh, and Brittany finally was lying in hospital bed.

"_Hey, are you okay?" Simon asked coming in._

_Brittany let out another breath. "Better, I guess." They both tensed at the screams of a woman giving birth down the hall. "I'm definitely better than her." She said with a slight laugh._

"_Good," He said pulling a chair beside her. "Do you need anything?"_

_Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Stop being such a gentleman. It's too late for that." She laughed._

_Simon chuckled. "I'm glad you're in such a good mood." He said grabbing her hand._

"_Don't get used to it." Brittany warned. "In a few hours I'm going to be…"_

"_Aaah!" The woman screamed again._

"…_Like that." She laughed again. "I wouldn't blame you if you ran now." _**(A.N. I wouldn't either. Run Simon! RUN!)**

"_No," Simon smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to be right here with you the entire time." He whispered. "Everything is going to be okay." He said hugging her._

"_Aaah!"_

"_That's reassuring." Brittany mumbled into his chest._

"Okay Brittany, you're only two cm dilated so it's going to be a while." The nurse said.

Brittany exhaled slowly. "No rush." She said smiling.

The nurse smiled back. "I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes." She said leaving.

Shortly after she left, Simon came in. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"…Fat and pregnant…." Brittany answered with a small giggle.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Simon asked. "You're going to be in here for a while." He said stroking her hair.

"I don't think I can sleep; I'm too excited." Brittany grinned.

"We could try talking about something that gets your mind off the babies and helps you fall asleep." Simon suggested pulling a chair up.

Brittany thought for a second. "You can tell me about what you studied at college. That should do the trick."

Simon chuckled. "You're funny." He said standing up. "I'm going to see if Dave and Miss Miller are here yet."

Brittany nodded as she watched Simon leave. "Simon," She called. Simon turned and faced her. "I love you." She said sweetly.

"_I love you too." Simon said pecking her lips._

"_I'm really sorry." Brittany whispered._

_Simon tilted his head in confusion. "…For what?"_

"…_For getting you into this." Brittany explained._

"_I'm not," Simon chuckled. "I have no regrets, just lessons learned. We're both in this together."_

"_Don't go all High School Musical on me, Si." Brittany laughed. Simon laughed with her and kissed her again._

"Someone told us you needed a distraction." Eleanor said coming in with Alvin.

"Hey, where's Jeanette?" Brittany asked as they both sat in an available chair.

"She's with Kyleigh; she told me to make myself useful and go check on her sister." Alvin said doing a perfect impression of Jeanette.

Brittany laughed. "Well, I do need a distraction. Give it your best shot." She challenged.

"_What's up lil' Miller?" Alvin asked leaning beside Eleanor's locker._

"_No," She said shutting her locker and walking away._

_Alvin put his hands up in confusion. "You don't even know what I was going to say." He said catching up to her._

_Eleanor stopped and turned to face him. "Okay, talk." She said._

"_Will you…"_

"_No," Eleanor said and continued on her path to class._

_Alvin glared after her. "You know, the more you turn me down, the more I pursue you." Alvin said as he caught up to her again._

"_You say that, but saying yes to get you off my back is just what you want me to do." Eleanor said smiling. "So the answer is no, and it will always be no, Alvey." Eleanor said pinching Alvin's cheek to annoy him._

_Alvin continued to glare as Eleanor walked into her classroom._

Brittany laughed hysterically at the story. "That's why you've been fighting all these years?" She laughed. "…Because he asked you out persistently, and she turned you down every time?"

"The fighting really started after I started dating Jeanette. I honestly think she's jealous." Alvin said smiling smugly.

"Pffft! …In your dreams." Eleanor said rolling her eyes.

Brittany laughed. "I don't know, Ellie. It sounds a bit jealous to me." She sang.

"I wasn't! I love Teddy and I always have." Eleanor defended. Alvin and Brittany opened their mouths to say something. "…And always will." She added on quickly.

"Alvin, it's your turn." Jeanette said walking into the room.

"Sweet, I love hanging out with Kyleigh. She's nothing like Brittany." He said laughing at the sight of Brittany's glare.

"I'll go too." Eleanor said following him. "I don't want you screwing up my niece by spending too much time around her." She said as they walked out of the room.

"Hey, big sis." Jeanette said sitting down in the chair Alvin once occupied. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I know why Alvin and Eleanor always fight." Brittany responded with a satisfied grin.

"…Really? Why?" Jeanette asked excitedly.

"I don't think they'd want anyone else to know." Brittany said.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Come on, we both know you can't keep a secret; so you might as well tell me." Brittany ran her fingers across her lips. "I'll tell you what Simon and I were talking about in the kitchen earlier." Jeanette sang. Brittany leaned over and whispered it in Jeanette's ear. "…Seriously?" She asked.

Brittany nodded with an amused smile. "Now what were you and Simon talking about?" She asked raising a curious brow.

"Oh, right." Jeanette said remembering her end of the deal. "Simon's jealous that you and Alvin used to date, but he won't admit it."

"What?" Brittany asked in disbelief. "Simon got jealous… and I missed it!?"

"Jeanette you really are my little sister." Simon said walking into the room.

"I'm just doing my job." Jeanette giggled as she walked out of the room.

Simon sighed. "I told them to distract you, not to tell you things you don't need to know." He said sitting down beside her.

"That's alright," Brittany laughed. "I like that you're jealous. It's one of the many ways you show someone you care about them, even if that someone is a mean, old, pregnant lady."

"You're not old and you have your sweet moments." Simon said holding her hand. "It's been hours and you haven't screamed at anyone. Not even when Alvin was in the room." Brittany giggled at this. "The nurses said that this is the quietest delivery they've ever gone through." He said with a chuckle. "…Unlike last time."

"_Aaah!"_

"Yeah, let's not relive that." Brittany said with a laugh.

Simon chuckled. "…Agreed…" He said gently stroking her hand.

"Colter Swan," Brittany said randomly.

Simon gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Colter Swan was my first." She clarified. "The summer of eighth grade year we went to a picnic at Disneyland and he kissed me under the fireworks…"

Simon chuckled. "TMI Brittany!" He said.

Brittany giggled. "You said you wanted to know." She said.

"I wanted to know who, not where or how." Simon and Brittany shared relieved (and slightly awkward) laughter.

"Alright Mrs. Seville," The nurse said walking in with Brittany's doctor. Brittany grinned at the name Mrs. Seville. "Let's see how you're doing."

Simon continued to caress her hand. "I'm so proud of you." He said.

"…For what?"

"…For everything." Simon responded. "You're amazing, Brittany." He said kissing her hand.

"Guess what Brittany. You're fully dilated." The doctor said smiling at Brittany.

"Wow, those five hours just flew by." Brittany smiled.

"Simon you can go ahead and change into scrubs while we prep Brittany for delivery."

_Brittany squeezed Simon's hand as he stood to leave. "I'll be right back." He said pecking her on the lips._

"_Okay," Brittany said nodding, though on the inside she was uneasy._

Brittany began to pant nervously as the moved into the delivery room. She giggled at the sight of Simon in scrubs. "You look good in pink." She said smiling at him.

"I picked them out just for you baby." Simon said walking over and grabbing her hand.

"Brittany, Simon is going to count to ten and you're going to push." The doctor instructed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, no regrets, just lessons learned. Right…?" She asked smiling up at Simon.

"Right," Simon said smiling back.

"Okay, Brittany push."

***

"Hi baby." Brittany whispered to her newborns.

"How are they doing?" Simon asked walking into the room and sitting beside her.

Brittany smiled. "They're perfect." She said smiling down at them. "Did everyone go home?" She asked.

"Yeah, Alvin and Eleanor were arguing about who would watch Kyleigh for us." He laughed.

Brittany giggled. "Who won?" She asked.

"Jeanette did…" Simon laughed. "She's going to take Kyleigh home and stay with her over night." He explained. "I'm going to pick her up in the morning." Brittany nodded. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Simon asked.

Brittany shifted into a more comfortable position. "I was thinking Aidan Matthew and Alexis Katherine." She said stroking her baby boy's cheek.

"I think those are perfect names." Simon said smiling down at Brittany.

"Welcome to the family." Brittany cooed at them.

***

"Guess which ones are your little brother and sister." Simon said lifting Kyleigh up to the window so she could see.

"…Those two." Kyleigh said pointing to the two crying babies in the back row.

"How did you know?" Simon asked with an amused smile.

"They scream like mommy."

**What an ending, huh? I think I'm finally happy with how the Two to Tutor series ended. What do you think? Is it truly over? Or have I just completely dug myself into a story hole? I truly want to know what you think!**

**Pictures in my profile! Pictures in my profile! There's a poll there too! Go vote! Go vote!**

**This story feels different. Did my writing style change or something? It just feels different from all the other stories I've written. I don't know… tell about that in your review!**

**Come on! Click the grey box with the green words in it. You know you want to. That's it… click it. Do it. Do it! DO IT!**


End file.
